I loved you for a thousand years
by sassyholmes
Summary: Co jeśli Anna postanowi zmienić swoje życie? Co zrobi Aro? Opowiadanie z punktu widzenia Anny. OC/Aro.


I loved you for a thousand years.

Siedziałam na jednej z potężnych skał leżących nieopodal miasteczka Volterry. Było to jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc do których przychodziłam, gdy szukałam chwili wytchnienia. Lekki wiaterek rozwiewał moje długie, kręcone, brązowe włosy. Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu, aby lepiej poczuć chłodne muśnięcia powietrza o moją twarz i szyję. Przymknęłam powieki i oddałam się chwili. Wokoło nie było nic, tylko nagie skały i wytworzony przeze mnie obraz morza, teraz skąpanego w pomarańczowo-złotych promieniach zachodzącego Słońca. Acha, nie powiedziałam jednego: jestem wampirem. Taki stan rzeczy trwał od ponad 1000 lat, a ja wciąż zachowałam swoje 25-letnie ciało. Wampiryzm dał mi również pewne zdolności: potrafiłam stworzyć iluzję czegoś, czytałam w myślach, zadawałam ból jeśli chciałam samym tylko spojrzeniem. Objęłam ramionami swoje nogi i podciągnęłam je pod brodę. Oparłam o kolana podbródek i wpatrzyłam się w zachodzącą tarczę słoneczną. Bycie wampirem bywało ciekawe, lecz ja wychodziłam z założenia, że na dłuższą metę to się nie sprawdza. Znudziłam się. 1000 lat to nie to samo co 100. Teraz wszystkie moje wspomnienia powoli się zacierały. Zmrużyłam oczy, aby przypomnieć sobie swoich rodziców, którzy byli ubogimi ludźmi, sprzedającymi towar na pobliskich targach. Gdy zostałam zmieniona, uciekłam i już nigdy nie powróciłam do swoich rodzinnych stron. Dotknęłam dłonią okolice serca, które dawno przestało już bić.

-"Jestem martwa." - powtarzałam sobie w myślach. A jednak żyłam. Umarła za życia. O, dobre określenie. Spojrzałam mimowolnie na swoje dłonie. Mlecznobiałe z ledwo widocznymi niebieskimi żyłkami. Na serdecznym palcu widniała srebrna, prosta obrączka. Musnęłam ją opuszkiem palca, a na twarzy wykwitł czuły uśmiech. Aro. To imię miałam niemal wyryte w pamięci i sercu. Mój kochany, czuły mąż, jeden z braci Volturich. Poznałam go, jak błąkałam się po mieście w łachmanach i potwornie głodna. Zaczęłam atakować ludzi, a ulice spłynęły krwią niewinnych. Do dziś mi się to przypominało: ręce zbroczone krwią, wysunięte kły, kapiąca z ust krew, to uczucie przerażenia i rozpaczy na widok stosu ciał. I wtedy go zobaczyłam. Stał w pełnej krasie: czarna szata z burgundowymi wstawkami, złote guziki i naszywki. Długie, proste i niesamowicie czarne włosy zaczesane gładko do tyłu, szczupła, blada twarz, wąskie wargi i te oczy, te niesamowite oczy, które od razu mnie zaczarowały. Barwy czystego bursztynu. Patrzył na mnie zupełnie inaczej niż jego dwaj bracia - Markus i Caius. Pierwszy z nich patrzył na mnie z zimną obojętnością i nic nie mogłam z jego twarzy odczytać, ale za to z Caiusa mozna było jak z otwartej księgi: czysta nienawiść połączona z pogardą.

-Aro, trzeba ją jak najszybciej zlikwidować. Ona jest zagrożeniem dla nas. Może nas wydać, a na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. - usłyszałam cichy szept blondyna. Od razu wyczułam, że mnie nie znosi, wręcz nienawidzi. Cofnęłam się do tyłu, aby ukryć się w cieniu. Krew powoli zasychała na moich rękach tworząc ciemnoczerwoną skorupę. Środkowy z nich, Aro zerknął kątem oka na niego i rzekł:

-Pozwólcie, że ja się tym zajmę. - po tych słowach Markus dostojnym krokiem ulotnił się, a blondyn stał i patrzył się z niedowierzaniem na brata.

-Ależ Aro...- zaczął, lecz tamten, wciąż nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku uniósł dłoń. Caius zamilkł.

-Jak sobie życzysz. - i ulotnił się. Zostaliśmy sami. My i ciała martwych ludzi. Jako, że niedawno spadł deszcz to bruk pokrył się czerwonawą wodą. Aro zrobił krok w moją stronę, a ja w napięciu obserwowałam każdy jego krok. Mięśnie napięłam do granic możliwości, aby w razie czego przygotować się do ucieczki.

-Nie musisz się mnie bać. - odezwał się łagodnie z lekkim włoskim akcentem.

-Nie mam też powodu, aby Ci ufać. - odburczałam, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Wampir wygiął usta w uśmiechu ukazując śnieżnobiałe zęby.

-Charakterna. Podoba mi się. - zaśmiał się cicho. Jego śmiech rozluźnił mnie. Był przyjemny dla ucha. Miękki, pozbawiony wysokich, ostrych tonów.

_Patrzę i głęboko zaglądam Ci w oczy .Z każdym razem m__ój dotyk si__ęga coraz dalej..._

Gdybym była człowiekiem, moje serce nie wytrzymałoby tak szybkiego bicia. W tym wampirze było coś, co przyciągało mnie i nie pozwalało odejść. Niczym magnes przyciągał do siebie. Wzięłam głębszy oddech, choć tego nie potrzebowałam i zrobiłam krok do przodu. Zamknęłam oczy, aby nie zobaczył w jakim jestem stanie. Nie chciałam widzieć jego reakcji. Światło Księżyca zalało moją sylwetkę. Spuściłam głowę, aby włosy zasłoniły twarz, która tonęła w czerwieni krwi. Poczułam lekki powiew powietrza na twarzy i po chwili czyjeś palce chwyciły delikatnie za moją brodę i uniosłam głowę. Zamarłam, a czas jakby zatrzymał się w miejscu. Z bliska mogłam dostrzec doskonale każdą zmarszczkę, każdą bliznę na twarzy Aro. Aż ręka mnie zaswędziała, żeby pogłaskać go po policzku. Oczy barwy bursztynu patrzyły się na mnie z zafascynowaniem i pożądaniem. Rozchyliłam wargi. Mężczyzna ujął moją dłoń i po chwili jego oczy zaszkliły się i zrobiły się nieobecne. Stałam i patrzyłam na tego fascynującego wampira. Domyśliłam się, że to jeden z tych co pilnują porządku w wampirzym świecie. Kilka minut później puścił dłoń i szepnął:

-Fascynujące. - złączył dłonie jak do modlitwy, a jego oczy zmieniły wyraz na bardziej zaintrygowany. Uniosłam brwi pytająco.

-Co jest takiego fascynującego? - spytałam cicho, odgarniając strąki włosów do tyłu. Teraz było mi już obojętne jak wyglądam w jego oczach.

-Posiadasz dary, o których ja nie miałem pojęcia. - Aro ponownie podszedł do mnie i chwycił za ramiona. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Jakie dary? O czym on mówił?

-Ja-jakie dary? - wydukałam, wciąż oszołomiona zmianą nastroju mężczyzny.

-Trzeba Cię przeszkolić. Będziesz jedną z nas. - Aro zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem i mruczał do siebie pod nosem, a ja jedynie go obserwowałam. Miałam do nich dołączyć? Po moim trupie! Nie wiedząc kiedy moje nogi wyrwały się do ucieczki. Chciałam znaleźć się stąd jak najdalej i to w jak najszybszym czasie. Domy rozmyły się w niewyraźną plamę, a ja lawirowałam między domami. Aro nie mógł mi zabrać tego co pozostało moją najważniejszą wartością. Wolność. A na to się nigdy nie zgodzę. Coś przeskoczyło nade mną i gwałtownie się zatrzymałam. Przede mną stał Aro. Wycofałam się i zaczęłam biec w odwrotnym kierunku. Jednak i tu spotkało mnie niepowodzenie. Wpadłam prosto w ramiona wampira. Nie było innego wyjścia. Zaczęłam się szarpać, a z ust wysunęły mi się ostre kły. Aro stał jak skała i niewzruszony trzymał mnie w żelaznym uścisku. Zaszlochałam.

-Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - krzyknęłam, a łzy potoczyły mi się po policzkach. Jego uścisk był za silny.

-Nie potrafię. Nie mogę. -szepnął do mnie łagodnie, a ja już mniej się szamotałam.

-Dlaczego? - nogi się pode mną ugięły, ale Aro przytrzymał mnie.

-Ty z pewnością też to czujesz. - ujął moją dłoń za nadgarstek i uniósł ją. Przygryzłam dolną wargę mimowolnie. Aro zauważył to i obrócił mnie twarzą ku sobie.

-Zobaczysz, z nami nie zginiesz. Ja nie pozwolę na to. - dodał z całą powagą, a ja nie mogłam mu nie uwierzyć.

-Twoi...współpracownicy nie przepadają za mną zbytnio. - zwróciłam mu uwagę, gdy cisza zbyt długo się przedłużała.

-Markus i Caius są specyficzni. Zawsze uważali się za lepszych od innych. Dlatego to my władamy światem wampirzym. - objaśnił mi Aro, głaszcząc mnie po ramionach.

-Bo jesteście władczy? - uniosłam brew, niedowierzając. Aro zaśmiał się.

-Jesteś zabawna i słodka. - czule pogłaskał mój policzek,a ja bezwiednie mu się poddałam. Przymknęłam oczy i przekrzywiłam głowę. Volturi nachylił się i musnął swoimi wargami moje. Zadrżałam. Już wiedziałam, że jestem stracona. Nieodwracalnie. Odwzajemniłam pocałunek z całą żarliwością. Wpiłam mu się w wargi, a on mocno mnie do siebie przyciagnął i objął w talii.


End file.
